


Contos Klefan

by Gatinha



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatinha/pseuds/Gatinha
Summary: depois d um tempo eu coloquei ele d 4 e comecei a penetralo mas ele se afastava, ai eu coloquei ele deitado de brusos e comecei a penetralo ele se balançava para sair ai eu disse q se ele ficase quieto eu ia fazer com carrinho e ele ñ ia sentir dor entao ele relaxou. e eu penetrava de vagar. ate entrar tudo.





	

Eu tinho 15 anos e morava em frente a casa do meu primo que tinha 12 anos e era super inocente( do tivo : mascote da turma, o que faz tudo p/ agradar a galera).  
eu dia meus pais foram a um velorio, e iam ficar ate o entero q seria no outro dia.  
entao eu chamei meu primo para ir la em casa para gente ficar zuando, começamos a mexer no pc e eu disse para ele ligar para casa dele e pedir p/ dormir lá. depois dele ligar e ser autorisado dormir na minha casa eu abri um site porno. e ficamos vendo filmes porno.  
ai eu coloquei a mão por dentra da calça e fiquei alisando o meu pau.  
Entao eu tiquei falando q o pau dos atores eram muito grande e ele disse q o dele era maior( logico q era mentira) entao eu disse q era mentira ai ele disse q era verdade, então eu propus uma aposta, nos iamos medir os nossos paus e o q tivese o menor teria q taser oq o tava acontesendo no filme ( seria a mulher) então ele ñ quiz aseitar ai eu disse q ele tava mentindo e o pau dele era minusculo.então ele aceitou.  
eu abaixei as calças dele e ele ficou de cueca, então eu disse para ele mostrar. ele disse q só mostraria se eu mostrase junto. eu aceitei. mostramos e eu ganhei.  
eu logo disse. promesa é divida. prometeu agora vai ter q cumprir.  
ele então falou. oq eu tenho q fazer?  
entao eu tirei a roupo e ele tambem.  
eu ditei na cama e pedi p/ ele mi chupar.  
ele mi chupou por um tempo e eu comecei a dar dedadas no cuzinha dele.  
depois d um tempo eu coloquei ele d 4 e comecei a penetralo mas ele se afastava, ai eu coloquei ele deitado de brusos e comecei a penetralo ele se balançava para sair ai eu disse q se ele ficase quieto eu ia fazer com carrinho e ele ñ ia sentir dor entao ele relaxou. e eu penetrava de vagar. ate entrar tudo.  
comecei a bonbar de vagar e depois + forte ate gosar.  
entao eu parei um pouco e cai em cima dele e fiquei la por um tempo  
depois comecei a bombar com força.  
ai eu tirei e puis ele a mi chupar.  
pouco tempo depois eu gosei na boca dele e ele gosou na barriga dele. ao mesmo tempo.  
então eu pedi p/ ele engolir + ele ja tinha guspido um pouco + ele engoliu o respo.  
ele queria se limpar + eu disse q era p/ ele esperar um pouco.  
entao fomos ver + um filme e ele ficou acariciando o meu pau e eu o dele.  
depois de uns 3 filme pornos o meu pau ja tava duro denove ai eu disse q era p/ nos irmos p/ o banheiro tomar banho.  
no banho eu comi ele d novo + dessa vez foi de 4 , deitado de lado, ele no trotinho, + o + gostoso foi quando eu o levantei pelas pernas e o comi na parede con as pernas dele no meu braço como tinhamos visto no filme ( no tei tei) foi nessa pozição q eu gosei.  
depois disso fomos dormir e disse q queria ser acordado com um boquete dele. i foi oq ele fez, eu acordei com ele mi chupando, e eu comi ele + uma vez antes dele ir embora.


End file.
